1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a dehumidification device and an electrified desorption device thereof, and more particularly to a low-energy consumption dehumidification device and an electrified desorption device thereof in which electrification is performed so that a water-absorbing material generates heat due to electrical conduction so as to desorb moisture.
2. Related Art
In dehumidification of an existing household dehumidifier, a refrigerant compressor system is used to condense the moisture in the air, so as to achieve the purpose of drying indoor air. However, due to a damage to the ozone layer derived from the use of a chlorofluorocarbon (CFC) refrigerant, more and more attention is paid to the development of a dehumidifying technology without requiring any refrigerant. A rotary adsorption dehumidification device needs neither the compressor nor the refrigerant, which adsorbs the moisture in the indoor air through a dehumidifying wheel, and then heats the air through electric heat and enables the heated air to flow through a regeneration side of the dehumidifying wheel for moisture desorption. The high-temperature high-humidity air at an outlet of the regeneration side is introduced into a heat exchanger for condensation, and a water-collecting box is used to collect the condensed moisture, so as to achieve the purpose of the household dehumidification device.
Since the dehumidifying-wheel-type dehumidifier implements the dehumidifying mechanism through a moisture-absorbing characteristic of the dehumidifying wheel, the dehumidifier of this type is not limited by the environmental gas temperature and humidity conditions, and does not need to use the existing compressor, so the dehumidifier has technical advantages of low noise and avoiding the use of refrigerant.
Referring to FIG. 1, a rotary adsorption dehumidifier 1 blows an indoor humid airflow 90 into a pore channel inside a water-absorbing material 11, so that the water-absorbing material adsorbs moisture in the airflow 90. A dry airflow 92 after the adsorption is discharged into the room through a dehumidifying fan 12, and then the air dehumidification is completed. On the other hand, an electric heater 13 increases the temperature of a circulation airflow 91, and through a temperature difference between the high-temperature circulation airflow 91 and water molecules in the water-absorbing material 11, the water molecules in the water-absorbing material 11 are vaporized and desorbed. Afterwards, the high-temperature high-humidity circulation airflow 91 enters a heat exchanger 10, and then exchanges heat with the low-temperature humid airflow 90 at an inlet of the dehumidifier 1. The high-temperature high-humidity air in the heat exchanger can be condensed into liquid water 93, and the condensed moisture is collected and discharged. The circulation airflow 91 returns to the regenerative electric heater 13 by following the pipeline to perform the above operations, so as to complete the circulation operation of the moisture desorption. The functions of the water-absorbing material 11, the electric heater 13, and the heat exchanger 10 are combined through an air passage, and then a dehumidifier 1 with a dehumidifying effect can be formed.
The water-absorbing material in the dehumidifying wheel is basically of a porous structure, and the pore structure is generally of a honeycomb type or a corrugate type. The dehumidifying effect is basically to generate dry air by using countless pores and adsorbents in the structure to catch the water molecules in the gas by physical adsorption. The moisture adsorbing amount of the dehumidifying wheel depends on multiple factors, including the type and amount of the adsorbent, the temperature and humidity of the inflow air, the thickness of the dehumidifying wheel, a surface area of the honeycomb structure, the speed of the air flowing through the dehumidifying wheel, and a rotation speed of the dehumidifying wheel. In another regenerative circulation air passage, the moisture adsorbed in the dehumidifying structure needs to be desorbed and discharged, and the adsorption and the desorption are repeated, so as to implement the functions of dehumidification and regeneration. The regenerative circulation air passage refers to a passage, passing through the heat exchanger 10, from a junction surface of an outlet of the electric heater 13 and the water-absorbing material 11 (the dehumidifying wheel) to an inlet of the electric heater 13. Therefore, for the water-absorbing material 11 (the dehumidifying wheel), the air inlet is at a regeneration side through which the heated air enters the dehumidifying wheel, and the air outlet is at a wheel surface of the regeneration side before the high-temperature high-humidity air enters the heat exchanger. In the rotary adsorption dehumidifying system, the high-temperature high-humidity air at the regeneration side enters a condensation device and then exchanges heat with the low-temperature air out of the pipe, and afterwards, the high-temperature high-humidity air in the condensation device can be condensed to generate liquid water.
In the existing rotary adsorption dehumidification device, the electric heater is used to heat the airflow at the regeneration side to increase the temperature of the regeneration air, and the heating desorption mechanism of this part mainly includes the following two parts.
(1) Airflow vaporization through heat exchange: the airflow at the regeneration side is heated to generate a temperature gradient, the heat generated through the heat exchange is used to vaporize the moisture in the pores of the dehumidifying structure, and it is necessary to make high-temperature air during the moisture desorption process and the vaporization needs to be performed for a long time, so as to achieve the moisture desorption effect, so it is necessary to consume high energy to achieve the drying and dehumidifying objectives.
(2) Vaporization through radiant heat: a heating wire in the heater generates high temperature after a current flows there-through, and the heat is in the form of radiant heat, so that the water molecules in the pores of the dehumidifying structure can directly absorb the radiant heat for vaporization and desorption; since the radiant heat is in a biquadrate direct proportion to the surface temperature, the temperature of the heating wire surface is over 400° C., and the radiant heat is very high, so the generated moisture desorption effect is more remarkable than the vaporization desorption effect of the airflow through heat exchange.
Through the analysis for the above two vaporization mechanisms, in the existing regenerative desorption method by heating, during either the indirect vaporization desorption caused by heating the regeneration airflow or the absorption of the radiant heat by the water molecules, most of the radiant heat is also absorbed by the moisture-absorbing structure, and the two factors result in inevitable energy consumption. In addition, the radiant heat increases the surface temperature of the moisture-absorbing structure, and does not facilitate the adsorption of the water molecules, thus dramatically reducing the dehumidifying capability. Therefore, the regenerative desorption method by heating is the major cause of high energy consumption of the rotary dehumidification device and reduction of the dehumidifying efficiency.